


Finally

by Ellie603



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5x21 fix it, After the kiss, F/M, Fluff, if phil hadn't collapsed on the flight back to base, just good well deserved fluff, the Philinda reunion we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie603/pseuds/Ellie603
Summary: Coulson makes it back to base without incident, and May's waiting for him when he gets there.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I CANNOT BELIEVE what happened last night. I... I never expected in my wildest dreams that we would get a kiss from them until at least Coulson was on his deathbed. Like... I'm just so happy right now.
> 
> But I'm also really scared about next week, so I wrote this in like 15 minutes because I needed an ending to this episode that didn't involve Coulson almost dying. Happy Philinda fic is what we deserve right now.
> 
> Enjoy!

Melinda, Jemma, and Deke met Daisy and Phil in the hanger as they disembarked with Agent Davis. 

Jemma immediately started explaining to the new arrivals what had happened with Talbot and his family and what she and Fitz were working on, but Melinda wasn’t really paying attention. She’d already heard an abbreviated version before Phil had returned, and now that he was back… it was harder to concentrate. 

Their kiss during the fight ran through her mind over and over. The way he had pulled her to him, the passion she had seen in his eyes as he leaned down to meet her, the way time seemed to stop behind Phil’s shield as bullets flew around them, the way his lips felt against hers finally, finally, _finally_. Despite the imminent threat of Glenn Talbot (of all people!) and the approaching alien invasion, Melinda had been smiling almost continually since Phil had kissed her, to the point that Jemma had given her a weird look when they were walking to the hanger. 

Phil, for his part, seemed to be following along with whatever Jemma was saying, but every time he cast a glance at Melinda, his eyes locked on hers and Jemma had to repeat his name a few times to recover his attention. He had a quiet smile of his own on his lips.  

Daisy seemed excited by the turn of events and kept flashing Phil knowing glances, which made Melinda think that they must have talked about the kiss on the flight back. Deke on the other hand just seemed shocked and afraid to say anything in front of them, which Melinda was grateful for. Deke had been helpful in the fight, and, as annoying as he was, they never would have gotten out of there safely without him. But she definitely didn’t need any his relationship commentary. 

Jemma led them back through the base to the lab where Mack, Elena, and Fitz were apparently waiting for them, but before they stepped through a doorway to another corridor, Melinda grabbed Phil’s arm to stop him. 

“You guys go on,” she said to their other three companions. “We’ll catch up.” 

Jemma seemed a little confused, and Deke looked like he was about to make an unhelpful comment, but Daisy quickly nudged both their arms and gestured for them to keep walking. 

“I’ll tell you in a minute,” Melinda heard Daisy whisper to Jemma almost conspiratorially as she glanced back at Phil and Melinda with a definite smirk on her face.

Finally alone, Phil looked down at Melinda, his eyebrows raised. 

Before Phil could say a word, and before she could think too hard about anything, Melinda leaned up and kissed him again, hard, not letting herself be taken by surprise this time. 

Phil responded almost immediately, pulling her tightly to him once again, an arm wrapped around her waist as his other hand moved through her hair. Melinda’s hand curled around Phil’s neck, returning to the position where she would have been quite content to leave it after their earlier kiss, as her other hand rested over his heart, a reminder that he was here and alive as his lips slanted against hers deepening the kiss. Everything was Phil, his breath, his scent, his warmth all around her. It was more than she had ever imagined it to be. And it was even better than the kiss on the alien spaceship since there were no aliens or other agents to interrupt them this time. This was just them, and it was all Melinda had ever wanted. 

They finally broke apart, Phil leaning his forehead against hers, a smile on his face that Melinda was sure echoed in her own features. 

“I just wanted to do that while we weren’t under attack,” Melinda said softly. 

Phil brought his hand up to stroke her cheek lightly. “I love you,” he breathed, all the fire and excitement she had seen in his eyes earlier growing stronger as she stared up at him. 

Melinda gripped his jacket tightly as though trying to keep him with her forever, which honestly she was. “I love you too.” 

The words brought a wider smile to Phil’s lips as he kissed her again, just briefly, an additional affirmation that he was in this, just like she was. 

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a few moments, just basking in the feeling of being together, of finally being on the same page, but eventually Phil sighed. 

“We should go.” 

Melinda nodded, knowing that he was right, even if she would much rather stay right here with him, but before they could separate entirely, Melinda pulled him down to her and kissed him quickly one more time.

The smile Phil offered in return was all she needed. It was all she had ever needed. 

“Let’s go save the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!
> 
> Come be really excited about Philinda with me on tumblr @parksanddownton603 :)


End file.
